1. Field of the Invention
This invention, relates generally to tips of blast pipes or nozzles of the type used in foundries for construction of sand molds and cores by sand blasting within a suitable foundry installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common method employed for this purpose uses metal pipes attached to a filling cylinder and furnished with a plastic tip which includes a coupling cone made to match with corresponding holes formed in the core mold. Nevertheless, since these pipes are made of metal, they are inevitably rigid and therefore are not suitable for compensating for the residual misalignment existing with the corresponding holes of the core mold. As a result, the tips of the pipes often do not fit properly in these holes and frequently produce leaks that interfere with the proper functioning of the assembly.
A second solution, among others, for overcoming these drawbacks, which is described in French patent application No. 74/27,000 in the name of the applicant, uses plastic pipes. This solution proves to be entirely satisfactory since it permits compensating for the aforementioned defects in alignment.